Day of Thunder
The Day of Thunder was the battle that ended the War Against Fu Leng. On that day, the Seven Thunders, with Shinsei guiding them, entered the Shadowlands and marched deep into the territory of the Dark Kami, Fu Leng. The battle was terrible, and only Shosuro, the Scorpion Clan Thunder, survived to return to Rokugan. History According to Shinsei, The Day of Thunder was the time in the Kharmic cycle in which the champions of Yomi must face the Champion of Jigoku, to determine whether the next thousand years will be a Thousand Years of Peace or a Thousand Years of Darkness. Jigoku sought to spread its corruption through the Mortal Realm, while the powers of the Celestial Heavens sought to leave Ningen-do free to seek its own fate. A Gathering of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Days of Thunder have occurred before the advent of human civilization and were recorded, notably by the Kenku (a record that Shinsei used to learn about the phenomenon). Way of the Open Hand, p. 16 In the lifetime of human civilization in Rokugan, two Days of Thunder had occurred. Jigoku always championed near-divine beings, while Tengoku always had simple mortals, guided by honor and courage. The Champion of Jigoku possessed all the advantages that dark magic could procure to him. The champions of Yomi had to be mortals, with no help beyond what they have learned in their lifetimes. The Battle Shinsei led the original Seven Thunders against Fu Leng, the fallen Kami and champion of Jigoku. The group travelled deep into the Shadowlands to encounter Fu Leng. During a tremendous battle, Isawa trapped Fu Leng within the twelve Black Scrolls. The Surviving Thunder Some months after the Thunders left into the Shadowlands, the Lady Doji, mother of Doji Konishiko, journeyed to the lands of the Isawa family to ask their help in locating the Thunders. The Isawa did so and discovered that only one Thunder remained, though they could not tell which one. Already torn by his inability to help in that battle, Shiba learned the location of the remaining Thunder and set out into the Shadowlands to find out who it was and to help return the last Thunder to Rokugan. He disappeared for weeks, and in the end only Shosuro emerged from the Shadowlands, and she lived only long enough to deliver the Black Scrolls and Obsidian Hand to Bayushi before she died. Way of the Phoenix, p. 44 Aftermath Shinsei disappeared after returning from the Shadowlands. Apart from Shosuro, who returned with the Black Scrolls, all the other Thunders are considered to have died during the Day of Thunder. It was likely that without the sacrifice of Shiba, no one would have returned. Day of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Preparing the Second Day of Thunder Before Shinsei departed he told Togashi of his reasons for leaving. Togashi understood, and promised that when Shinsei's descendants returned that he would be the first to greet them. He also promised that he would remember Shinsei's warning. When one thousand years had passed and another Day of thunder approached, he would help prepare the mortals for what they must do. Way of the Open Hand, p. 17 See Also * Second Day of Thunder Shadowlands